


RQ-2019: Touchy Subject

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: Requests [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Freshtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Requested by NekuDog
Series: Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752688
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Surprisingly it was Ink the first to notice.

Once every six months, the ERROR would go into a crazy rampage. However, it seemed it was taking certain items from the universe and the strange chaos he was causing was like a cover-up. 

None of the items went into the Anti-Void... so just where was he storing them.

It was Dream that pointed out that the ERROR would also vanish for a few years, going without a trace in all the multiverse, like he did not even exist.

Dream thought at first that he does this to make creatures forget about the Destroyer of Worlds and then make a sudden attack. 

Yet, when the ERROR did return, it was very silent about it. And he always seemed like he was in a hurry to get somewhere. 

It did not match up with his reasoning. 

Nightmare listens to the ERROR talking to the 'Voices' one day, he spoke of many monster's names he had never heard of. 

It made him wonder, ponder and calculate. 

The creature of darkness had a number of theories. A few he debunked quickly, others needed a little more time to observe his friend. 

Geno had noticed his friend's odd behaviour at times- mumbling to himself, looking at his phone and overhearing in a few keywords- 'buildings', 'moons', 'planting', 'food shortage' and many 'no stop that', 'give me more time' and 'why are you doing this to me?'. 

Reaper decided to then add, he also knew that the ERROR had strange movements. Death could go through any universe without an access gateway, however, the Code Breaker that he was, could manage to stop even the Grim Reaper entrance to a few universes and was wondering if there was a connection. 

Blue spoke out and mentioned that it was completely random as well; the ERROR could go for a few decades without vanishing on them. Then something disappears only a few months after returning. 

Fresh, who had known the ERROR the longest, had always known this behaviour. Never questioned it since it just seemed to be a part of who the Puppet Master was. 

Yet when the others gathered towards and spoke the strange happenings surrounding the ERROR, he spoke out and he almost got a Blaster to the face at an angry Geno for not telling them sooner. 

Ink, Dream, Nightmare, Geno, Reaper, Blue and Fresh all sat around a rounded table staring at each other. 

The Star Sanses were enemies of Nightmare, Geno had been unknown to them, Fresh was a highly dangerous VIRUS and Reaper was DEATH.

However, they had come together in order to figure out the strangest of the ERROR. It had been Geno's idea and gotten his dear friend Reaper to send them all a message to Error's 'friends' as he calls them. 

All of them wanting to know just where the ERROR went too and was willing to put their difference aside for a day in order to discuss this- apart from Fresh, who claims he was just there for the food.

Nightmare mentioned that the ERROR slept every millennium for a few years but the timeline did not add up. 

Standing and moving to the wall, Nightmare then brings out a whiteboard from his subspace and hangs it up. Then questioned them one by one the time periods of the ERROR 'Vanshing' and asked what had happened before them, the last time they spoke with him and what they did together. 

Dream had followed him over, wanting to be as close to his brother as possible while the dark creature was not trying to kill him. 

The happiness that came from the golden skeleton was making Nightmare sick. 

During a heated debate over coffee of all things and not the topic at hand, Blue mentioned something interesting. 

"*-THEN I FELL ON HIM AND HE CRASHED SO HARD!" Blue explains to Fresh who had not joined the coffee fight, "ERROR WENT ON A DESTROYING FRENZY FOR THREE WEEKS AND THEN VANISHES."

"*'three weeks' 'destroying frenzy'" Nightmare who had been listening out for any useful information, wrote this one the board and steps back, "it does seem that whenever he vanishes that he destroys a lot more than normal. and its always three weeks."

"*But Error has gone on rampages before for least or longer period of time." Dream said after a moment's thought, coming out of the coffee debate to chat with his brother.

"*yes. however. now that i think about those times he was lost in rage." Nightmare explains to him, "and you must feel the difference. brother. between those rampages and the sudden frenzies."

"*His emotions." Dream breathes out with a nod, "During the rampages, he is lost. And not thinking. Yet. Those frenzies his emotions are all over the place. Panic. Despair. Mixed with an odd kind of love."

"*One time I hugged Error from behind as revenge," Ink says with a laugh, "and he went on one of those frenzies you're talking about."

"*SO THERE IS DIFFERENCE!" Blue says in excitement, feeling like whatever he said had been a main piece of the puzzle.

"*Yes. Error's moveme-" Dream starts but trails off as he brings a hand to his chin and leans it on there, thinking deeply, "I think something similar happened with me."

"*similar to what brother?" Nightmare questions darkly, his tentacles wiggling around with the need to kill the golden skeleton but holding his darkness back for the sake of his friend and his little mystery that was driving him mad. 

"*I grabbed his arm once." Dream began to explain turning to Nightmare, "One time. During a period of all those random madness, he falls under at times. Error was about to strike a killing blow to Blue with a bone. I managed to get through the string to get to him and I grabbed onto his forearm. It seemed to snap him for it for a moment. Then the frenzy started."

Nightmare quickly writes all this down on the board... it was filling up fast and he reaches into his subspace once more pulling another one. 

"*Brother. Why do you even have these?" Dream asks kindly as he watches the dark creature hang up the other whiteboard beside the first.

"*sometimes i have to explain to my boys certain things." Nightmare explains as he steps back and begun to write once more, "visual aid helps them more than me telling them. instantly has made them lost a part of the 'sans' side of them. so it is a little harder for them to think straight." 

"*Aww! Brother! You love them!" Dream cries out in joy, feeling the slight emotion that had peaked up within the dark creature, enough for him to notice. 

"*oh shut up!" Nightmare snaps at him in angry, his form twisting in rage, "we are not here for that!"

Dream was grinning so wide it looked like his jaws were about to break. 

"*moving on. the grabbing thing... now that i think of it." Nightmare says as he steps back and looks at the board, eye narrowing at the words, "the same happened to me. actually. i had picked him up to move him out of the way from an attack. the same happened with killer."

"*i don't think i've ever actually touched him." Geno spoke up a little sadly, "i wanted to give him a hug once. he completely freaked out." the glitch gazes to Reaper who was frowning deeply, "have you ever touched error?"

Reaper looks up in worry for a moment, then sighs, "*...yes. but that was when we were not on good terms. and he was attacking a friend' universe."

"*you have friends?" Geno asks lightly making Reaper raise a browbone at him, "come on. it was a joke." he snorts loudly, then he looks to him seriously, "and. what happened when you touched him?"

"*crashed. and then on awaking. completely freaked out with me too." Reaper answers with a frown, seemingly trying to remember the events, "he came out in my face. pointing and saying weird stuff."

"*what kind of 'weird stuff'?" Nightmare snaps at him when the deadly skeleton fell silent, wanting him to say so he could write it the board.

"*You're enjoying this. Ain't you!" Ink says to Nightmare, appearing on his other side suddenly, making him jump and Dream laugh. 

"*oh! you can shut it as well!" Nightmare snaps in rage, making Ink rush over to Dream and cuddle together in mock fear, "i shall end you!"

"*I HAVE A IDEA!" Blue spoke out causing everyone to turn to him, "HAVE GENO OR FRESH HUG ERROR AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!"

"*Blue. If we are right. Error will most likely go on a destroying frenzy." Dream told him quickly, gazes around, knowing that most in this room would not really care.

"*why me or fresh?" Geno questions him, Dream's concerns going unheard.

"*BECAUSE OUT OF EVERYONE HERE! ERROR LIKES YOU TWO THE BEST!" Blue explains to them with a proud bold grin, "IF YOU CAN! ASK ERROR TO STOP BEFORE HE CAN EVEN START!"

"*we can have fresh and death follow him too." Nightmare quickly adds, "those two are the most likely to be able to get into wherever he hides."

All the skeleton look around at each other, many emotions ran through them... apart from Ink, who needed to have a few more paint to drink over all the excitement of the day. 


	2. Chapter 2

Geno had asked his dear friend over and poor Error did not even know what was about to hit him. 

Glancing on the beanbag the mega-glitch had brought into the SAVE SCREEN, he watches him munching happily on the chocolate cake he had made for him. 

Many of his friends had given him many items over the years, allowing the bloody glitch to built up a strange home within his prison- however, over the last four years, he had been able to leave, thanks to a code the ERROR had made for him, which allowed him to wander outside...

Geno did not feel ready to move out completely, so kept himself still in the SAVE SCREEN. 

The genocide Sans gazes over to a black shadowy part, where his friends were currently hiding. Fresh knew how to bypass Error's code vision without being noticed, making him blind to them standing there, while Reaper had hidden their actual forms. 

It was decided that Geno would be the one to hug Error since he was the one to most likely calm him down... and whenever he was angry with Fresh, anything the VIRUS said seemed to only throw fuel onto the fire. 

Geno crept closer then carefully sat on the beanbag next to the ERROR, watching him closely- he was still slurping up the large round cake in pieces, with his many tounges, while watching his favourite universe being played out. 

The bloody glitch felt a little bad and he glances over to where the others were and wanted to back out. 

Then is good socket widen as a tentacle suddenly came up from the floor beside him, making the ERROR look up and around sharply- that tentacle hit him and caused him to go flying onto his friend, who screams so loudly he had to cover his 'ears'.

The ERROR crashed. 

Geno hugs his friend tightly and then crawls off of him. 

"*what was that for!?" Geno screams angry when he got to his feet. 

Nightmare strolls out looking completely bored. 

The others appear- Dream and Ink seemed to be holding Reaper back from killing the dark creature. Fresh was standing watching everything unfold while playing with a yo-yo. 

Blue rushes over to the crashed ERROR gaze him over, making sure he was fine. Nodding his skull he looks to Geno then, "ARE YOU OKAY?"

"*fine." Geno answers through gritted teeth while glaring at the amused Nightmare, he really did appear to be enjoying Reaper's rage. 

It took over five minutes to settle everyone down. 

Geno was ready and waiting for the moment that Error woke up and screamed at him for touching him. 

Everyone else was prepared for the aftermath of the ERROR running amuck. 

Fresh and Reaper was waiting to follow and trace his path.

The ERROR REBOOTED and glances around, his ERROR filled gaze lands on Geno and he went right over to him and screams at him in static.

Everyone apart from Geno and Fresh, could not understand what he was saying. 

Geno's single orbit widens at the words. While Fresh drops his yo-yo, making the others look to them, realizing that these two knew what was being said.

The ERROR spun around and opens a portal. 

Geno stood a little stunned for a moment, then blinks, "*fresh! quickly!"

Fresh rushes forward and vanishes surprisingly silently, going after the ERROR.

The Apple Brothers went straight to Geno.

"*What did he say?!" The brothers said together, both looking at him intently.

"*...how do i put it..." Geno utters out suddenly looking very happy, then he giggles, "err..."

"*WHY WITH WORDS!" Blue joked as he came from the portal, he had been the only one not present since he was waiting for when Error went on a frenzy to report it, "ERROR IS TEARING THROUGH THE MULTIVERSE! AND YES! IT DOES SEEM LIKE THESE ARE THE ONES WHICH ARE ON HIS LIST HE SHOWED GENO!"

Error had become comfortable with Geno enough to share his list of destruction with him and the bloody glitch had a good memory, wrote down a through for Blue to observe. 

"*So Error really is not completely out of control when he goes on these frenzies," Ink spoke up with a grin, "Unlike those rampages. When he seems to be completely out of it."

A few nods their skulls. 

Then all turn to Geno, waiting on him to explain what was said.

He had one hand on his scarf, bring it up to hide his lower part of his face- it was clear he was still smiling while trying to hide it... he was also blushing slightly. 

"*come on. out with it." Nightmare snaps at him, "i did not spend the last couple of months in your presence just for you to remain silent once you discovered the mystery!"

"*well..." Geno starts, then coughs his voice, "you all have touched error at some point..." suddenly a deep frown appears, "however. that was once or twice. so others must have touched during the times when you hadn't."

"*Yeah so!" Ink barks at him, and while he was smiling his lighteyes flashed red for a moment, he also wanted to know. 

"*so that's means..." Geno mumbles out, glaring at nothing for a moment, "but where is he keeping... and for so many years? this has been going on for aeons..."

"*GENO!" All the skeletons cry out regaining his attention to them. 

"*ah!" Geno cries out in surprise and blinks at them, "what?"

"*come on geno." Reaper says floating closer, "tell us what ya know."

"*ok...ok. but first. maybe you should sit down." Geno told them all with a bright smile on his face which did not match his eyes, "and have some tea."


	3. Chapter 3

Fresh and Reaper' combined abilities helped track down the ERROR and three weeks later he vanishes into his little getaway realm. 

Which turned out to be a large universe made from broken pieces of codes that Error had taken from different universes. 

Reaper broke into that universe with ease since nothing could keep Death out and Fresh hid their magic code as they passed the universe' walls.

Ink was surprised that Error made such a huge universe without him even noticing. 

The Grim Reaper lead the skeletons to an enormous planet with many moons- the whole place had many cities, towns and villages, with the planet being so big there was enough room for the vast civilisation that was below them. 

Even the moons appeared to have some kind of cities and towns on them. The largest moon resembled a garden. 

The six skeletons found their way to a mighty city, from above it was shaped like a giant star. In its very centre was a crystal tower with a strange Palace at the top. 

This was where they found the ERROR. 

And oddly enough he was being treated like a king with all these strange creatures surrounding him, seemingly very happy he had turned. 

All these creatures were the ERROR's offspring.

Geno had explained what Error had told him, clearly thinking he would not be understood. 

Whenever the ERROR was touched, his glitched up code took a part of that code into himself, this resorted him in brewing... 

In other words, the ERROR became pregnant with these creatures. 

And clearly, from the different kind of monsters, it was not just skeletons that had touched him. There were half-skeleton half-fish monsters, half-skeleton half-human monsters, half-skeleton half-flower monsters and the list went on. 

However, there were odd mixes too. 

Reaper who had scouted ahead of them told them that the ones that grew older, left the universe once, only to find a mate and then return. 

Most of the cities came from merely a pair of mates and their offspring and then their offspring went to find a mate. 

The ERROR had told them they could do this once every five hundred years during that time he made sure that anyone who was an outcode character was very busy. In fact, Error had asked for favours from Fresh or Nightmare, the timeline matched up with their's too. 

Error had been causing trouble so his offspring and descendants could adventure out for themselves, bringing home a mate and then growing the population more. 

"*i can't believe we are going to have a pure breed coming soon!" A skeleton that resembled a lot like Lust cries out joyfully, standing before the ERROR "grandfather will be happy! right great-great-grandfather?"

"*yeah sure. told ya before. call me error." Error told him, frowning at him deeply, "ya called 'lovely' right?"

"*i am so honoured you remember me!" Lovely cries out happily, "yes! i am lovely! heh. and i am a pure breed! your son and daughter from offspring #59 and 501 got together. and was the first to have joined in union."

"*yeah... then that dumb craze started when they realized that they could have offspring themselves." Error mumbles with a heavy sigh, "and even with this vast of number. they could all find mates here."

"*but all my fathers came from you!" Lovely says joyfully, "i am one of the purest errors!"

Lovely was a black skeleton with many ERROR signs across his form, his hands were like Error's, only instead of yellow and red, they were pink and purple, the 'tear' marking was also purple and pink, starting with purple and as it went down, blend into pink. 

"*yeah. ya father was that one from me that came from a lust sans. and ya mother the one that came from the line here." Error says with a nod, he glances down at his middle running a hand over his sternum, "do ya think that ya mate will be this one? let them choose. i know ya seem to want to keep this whole setup ya got going here 'pure' but remember about their feelings."

"*yes great error!" Lovely agrees with a bold grin, his eyelights suddenly shifting into different shapes making Error blink.

"*oh yeah. ya greatfather was from that ink brew i had." Error utters out, clearly thinking aloud but Lovely seemed very proud at this, "anyway. this was from my dear friend geno. so most likely... i'm going to favour them greatly."

Lovely gasps lightly, seemingly overjoyed by this news. 

"*there has never been a geno pure before!" Lovely says in wonder, "a new line breed! a new pure breed!"

"*i really wish ya all would stop with that." Error groans out aloud, leaning back into the beanbag he was sitting in, sighing deeply. 

"*i'll make the announcement that you have returned great error!" Lovely told him with a pleased expression, "everyone will be thrilled to learn of this news. and it's only been twenty years since your last brewing! with that dream fellow." 

"*yeah... i had two shins from that brew right?" Error questions with a frown as he tries to think of the last two of his offspring. 

"*yes. 'sueno' and 'falla'." Lovely remains him with a grin, "they have no interest in finding mates for themselves. and 'the hunting' does not start for another hundred years. but all the young ones train. just in case."

Error nods his skull, "*where are they now?"

"*yeah actually on one of the moons colonies. settling in very well there." Lovely answers with a bold grin, "also. they were thinking of going further out."

"*further out?" Error questions with a frown.

"*yes. didn't you say last time that you pasted a copy of this planet over in the next galaxy?" Lovely asks him sweetly, clearly having the time of his life interacting with the ERROR, "you mentioned it was just like this one when you first installed it."

"*yeah. i remember. that was just in case this place got overcrowded." Error told to him with a frown, "it's not overcrowded right? even with ya numbers. this place along with the moons. is big."

"*no. no. they just wanted to move there and start a new colony of their own." Lovely explains quickly, clapping his hands together with a hopeful smile appearing on his jaws, "in fact. most of the pure breeds are asking for the same now."

"*ugh. this is getting more and more ridiculous." Error grumbles out in annoyance, "do what ya like. i don't care."

Lovely claps their hands again and gives the ERROR a quick wave and vanishes into black liquid.

"*If I was to touch you now? Would you brew with me too?" Ink questions from next to the ERROR.

"*i don't think i can brew again once i'm already brewing." Error answers with a sigh, then turn to Ink and blinks at him ... and blinks and blinks. 

It happened all in a blur, one moment the Destroyer and Creator were sitting having an odd staring contest the next Ink was having upside down on blue strings, screaming in static once more. 

"*calm down dear." Geno told him coming up from behind and bringing him into a firm hug, oddly enough the ERROR allowed this.

Until he realized.

"*GeNo?!" Error cries out in surprise, looking between the Artist and the bloody glitch now, "the hell?! what?! why?!"

"*error. ya gonna crash if ya keep this up." Reaper told him as he floats over to them. 

Turning turns, he sees a happy Dream walking alongside frowning Nightmare and an overjoyed Blue standing close with Fresh who was giving him gun fingers with a huge grin on his jaws, his glasses reads: 'BUS-TED'.

"*GREETINGS FRIEND!" Blue told him happily bouncing over to them, glancing at the pouting Ink for a moment and just choosing to continue talking with Error, "HOW ARE YOU FEELING? IS THE KEY WELL? PREPARES WE SHOULD GO SEE SCI?"

"*no!" Error snaps at them, looking around at each of them, "the hell are ya all doing here? and what do ya know?"

They all just grin.

"*i really need to fix this broken code." Error groans out burying his face into Geno's red scarf.


	4. Chapter 4

Error took them all on tour while he was brewing and the ERRORs descendants were very happy, some more than others since they were meeting their forefathers. 

Other descendants came from random creatures in a universe he destroyed, so he was very careful about getting close to anyone. 

Every time he touched another creature he would brew with their code, thankful, this did not happen with his own offspring, so he would hug them as much as he wanted. 

Error had been trying to fix this broken code but with no avail. 

In the end over the thousands up thousands of years, when that rare event happened and someone managed to touch him. Error brewed and instead of keeping them in the Anit-Void like he first had done, he made this universe as their own. 

Any offspring that came directly from Error was called 'pure' and was treated as a prince of sorts. 

The very first brew actually died- the ERROR was insane during this period and did not look after himself nor the offspring. It was only when this happened that he regained his senses and started caring for any that came from him. 

Geno moved out of the SAVE SCREEN and into Error's Crystal Palace which he had learnt was based after an anime. 

Two years later Error's key broke and six little shins came out. 

Geno was overjoyed and quickly took the role as the mother. 

Error normally stayed with the shins that whole time and when they blasted into skullies, he would then go back to destroying part-time. It was not until they had become lesser skeletons did he hand them over to someone else to care for and leave that universe until the next time. 

With Geno now deciding to live there, he most likely will make it his home too. 

Dream, Nightmare, Reaper, Blue and Ink all meet their offsprings for the first time during their time there. 

Reaper had only touched the ERROR once and only had one shin from the brew, their name was 'Grave Error' and he loved them the moment he greeted him with a pun. 

Nightmare had five offspring with the ERROR, 'REM Sleep', 'Sleep Paralysis', 'Erratophobia' and 'Howler'- the last one does not have a real body and will only appear when asleep, they were called 'Night Delusion'.

Dream had three with the ERROR, 'Somnia', 'Sueno' and 'Falla'.

Blue had five with the ERROR, 'Starlight', 'Blue Flaw', 'Swapped Data', 'Mighty Blue' and 'Taco Bella'. Because Error was running out of new names by this point. 

Ink had nine offspring with the ERROR, 'Inking Mistake', 'Doodle Bug', 'Wrong Ink', 'Paint Blob', 'Glitched Colours', 'Blank Canvas', 'Artist Failure', 'Art Attack' and 'False Creation'.

Surprisingly Fresh had no offspring with the ERROR, which was odd since they had been together the longest.

It was later discovered that the first brew that died actually belonged to Fresh. Meaning that the VIRUS was actually the very first creature to have had touched him. 

Fresh did not seem to care and announced that they could easily have another brew later. 

Which the ERROR was not happy about jokes like that. 

Error, Geno and his little shins lived in that palace: their names were 'Ereno', 'Mass Error', 'Gerro', 'Noor', 'Erge' and 'Glitchocide'. 

The ERROR never did fix that broken code of his and with all his friends become more friendly with him, he knew that future mistakes would happen...


End file.
